Si seulement
by Mimimoon
Summary: Après la mort d'Anna, Luke qui doit composer avec le fait qu'il ait un enfant à s'occuper, loue une maison dont les habitants n'ont pas tous quitté... Basé sur le roman Et si c'était vrai de Marc Lévy.
1. Chapter 1

**Droit d'auteur**: rien ne m'appartient, ni Gilmore Girls, ni les idées de Marc Lévy.

**Résumé**: Basé sur le roman Et si c'était vrai. Luke, avec un bébé dans les bras, loue une maison dont les habitants ne sont pas tous parti.

-----------------------

Tout ça avait commencé par un coup de fil. Rentrant à la maison après une longue journée très routinière, la concierge de l'Auberge de l'indépendance rejoignait sa fille à la maison. Après les salutations habituelles, le retour sur leurs journées respectives et quelques plaisanteries bien senties, la plus jeune des filles Gilmore guida sa mère vers leur nouvelle boîte vocale où il y avait un message.

« Vous avez maintenant rejoint la toute nouvelle et superbe, non magnifique, non admirable, non époustouflante résidence Gilmore, nous sommes trop occupées avec notre époustouflante maison pour vous répondre alors laissez un message et nous vous rappellerons si nous en avons envie, bip. »

« Maman, tu devrais avoir honte ».

« Non! C'est amusant! » Continua-t-elle.

« Lorelai, dit une voix stridente provenant de l'appareil faisant lever les yeux de Lorelai au ciel, comment peux-tu laisser un message pareil sur ta boîte vocale? Non seulement il est trop long, mais que vont dire tes relations d'affaire quand ils l'entendront. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais, nous voulons que tu viennes dîner avec nous vendredi soir, nous avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais laisser Rory à la maison, cela ne la concerne pas. Rappelle-toi que si tu ne viens pas, nous viendrons te dire ce que nous avons à t'annoncer chez toi ».

« Comment elle a eu ce numéro, elle? S'enragea Lorelai en poussant le bouton _erase_ de la machine et regardant Rory qui semblait mal-à-l'aise et honteuse. Rory? »

« Désolée, maman! Je voulais juste qu'ils aient un numéro pour nous joindre en cas d'urgence ».

« Le numéro de l'auberge était plus que suffisant, continua-t-elle, frustrée ».

« Tu es fâchée? » Demanda l'enfant du haut de ses neuf ans qui lança un regard triste à sa mère.

« Non, chérie, mais la prochaine fois, parle-en-moi avant de donner notre numéro à quelqu'un d'accord? »

« Okay. »

Donc le vendredi suivant, Lorelai demanda à Sookie de garder Rory pendant qu'elle se rendrait à Harford. Une fine pluie verglaçante tombait sur le Connecticut et rendait les routes horriblement glissantes.

Le souper se déroula affreusement mal. Sa mère, dans toute sa splendeur, l'avait pratiquement traitée de prostituée lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle sortait un peu ici et là, mais pas très sérieusement puisqu'elle ne voulait pas impliquée Rory dans sa vie romantique. S'en suivit d'une querelle à propos de Christopher, qui avait à nouveau oublié Rory, Emily l'accusant de pousser au loin le père de Rory pour des raisons des plus égoïstes. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Lorelai qui la maison comme une fusée, claquant la porte à son passage, sans même savoir quel était la fameuse annonce que ses parents avaient à faire.

En retournant à la maison, Lorelai s'aperçut rapidement que pendant son passage à Hartford, les rues étaient devenues de véritables patinoires. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle n'avait cependant qu'une idée en tête, retourner à la maison avec Rory le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, versant une larme sur sa joue. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels avec elle? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas marier Christopher, mais qu'elle avait quand même parfois le besoin de se sentir qu'elle pouvait toujours attirer des hommes? Elle ne couchait pas avec eux, elle ne les embrassait même pas les trois quarts du temps, elle sortait simplement avec eux. Elle allait au cinéma ou soupait dans un restaurant. Elle avait simplement parfois envie de parler d'autre chose que de sa jeune fille de neuf ans.

« De la musique, se dit-elle, de la musique pourrait m'aider ».

Elle ouvrit son sac à main et y chercha quelque chose qui se collait à son humeur. Elle accrocha donc la cassette Sinead O'Connor, cette nana savait toujours mettre les choses en perspective quand tout allait mal, ouvrit le boîtier d'une main et prit la cassette pour la mettre dans le lecteur de la voiture empruntée à l'auberge.

Malheureusement, la cassette ne se rendit jamais au lecteur…

----------------------------------

Tout avait commencé par un coup de téléphone. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Luke Danes, qui tentait de se remettre à nouveau de son dernier échec amoureux avec la turbulente Rachel, avait reçu un coup de fil d'une ex-copine.

Il avait vécu avec Anna Nardini une courte histoire et qui s'était terminée en queue de poisson lorsque le fantôme de Rachel était revenu le hanter. Cela faisait donc près de dix-huit mois qu'il n'avait ni vu, ni parlé à cette femme qui, soudainement, voulait le revoir. Étant un homme après tout, Luke ne pu s'empêcher de refuser une offre qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine après tout cette douleur que lui causa le départ de Rachel quelques mois auparavant.

Toutefois, sa rencontre avec Anna ne se déroula pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Luke, qui avait cru qu'elle voulait le revoir pour reprendre où ils s'étaient laissés quelques mois auparavant, eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit arriver Anna avec un bébé dans ses bras.

À cet instant précis, Luke Danes était devenu papa. Bien sûr, le choc de la découverte de sa paternité ne fut pas apaisé lorsque Anna lui annonça qu'elle avait un cancer au cerveau et qui ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre.

C'était une triste histoire qui se déroulait devant lui, Anna, qui avait accouché d'une petite fille, April, neuf mois plus tôt, devait préparer sa vie après sa mort. Elle était seule, avec sa petite fille et devait lui assurer un bon train de vie pour les années à venir. Elle avait songé la laisser à ses parents, mais son père étant, lui aussi gravement malade, elle ne pouvait même pas songer à leur laisser le fardeau d'un enfant. Elle avait donc pensé au père de la petite. Un homme bon et généreux qui, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout les enfants, saurait prendre soin de sa propre fille ou, du moins, s'assurer que celle-ci soit bien.

Luke, encore sous le choc, eu comme réflexe de refuser la demande d'Anna. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant et certainement moins comment les élever. Il n'aimait pas les bébés, il se mettait en colère lorsqu'il était en présences d'un être plus jeune que dix ans. Il était complètement horrifié à l'idée de changer une couche et il était terrifier à l'idée de l'allaitement.

« Je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras pas à l'allaiter », avait rit Anna.

« Non, je suis désolé Anna, je sais que tu comptais sur moi, mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je suis nul avec les enfants. Tu m'as vu avec Jess, il m'a vu et s'est enfui pleurer dans sa chambre ».

« Je sais tout ça, Luke, mais je ne peux pas la laisser à mes parents, mais mon père est aussi très malade et si tu refuses, je devrai la mettre en famille d'accueil. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants dans les familles d'accueil? Ils sont brassés d'une famille à l'autre, parfois ils sont abusés ou négligés. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé dans ma vie, Luke, mais cet enfant est le tien. Tu m'as toujours cassé les oreilles avec les devoirs familiaux, c'est le temps de prouver qu'il n'y avait pas que ton père qui pouvait être un homme de principe dans ta famille ».

Elle savait que c'était un coup bas. Elle avait vu l'affection que Luke portait à son père et elle savait qu'en donnant cet argument, il ne pourrait refuser. Il accepta. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, Luke s'arrangea pour trouver une maison à louer dans Star Hollow non loin de son snack bar, trouver les meubles et les accessoires de bébé dont il pourrait avoir besoin et visiter la famille Nardini aussi souvent que possible.

La nouvelle maison était assez grande pour un couple avec un enfant. Il l'avait trouvée en faisant à pied le tour de Star Hollow. Il avait entendu entre les branches qu'il y avait une maison était à louer dans le coin de Babette et il l'avait trouvé parfaite. Elle venait avec les meubles et les accessoires. La chambre à coucher était un peu trop féminine à son goût, mais il pouvait vivre avec ce fait.

Les propriétaires avaient toutefois été clairs : rien ne devait changer, pas de peinture, pas de changements. Les meubles devaient rester où ils sont à l'exception de ce qu'il avait négocié : la cuisine était dans un état lamentable et la petite chambre à coucher contenait des meubles pour enfants, mais pas de meuble pour bébés. Il pourrait alors rénover un petit peu la cuisine et entreposer les meubles de la chambre pour y mettre les siens.

Puis, un jour, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Anna était morte. Cela prit quelques jours avant qu'il ne puisse fonctionner normalement. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie, il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait aimé en Anna au début. Elle était drôle, simple, souriante, aimante. Cet enfant perdait beaucoup en perdant sa mère. Luke perdait beaucoup en perdant son amie.

----------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, après le service funéraire, Luke Danes et sa fille emménagèrent dans la nouvelle maison qu'il avait préparée pour eux. Toutefois, la transition ne se fit pas en douceur. La petite, qui ne connaissait qu'un mot _maman_ le répétait encore et encore. Elle ne pleurait sans cesse et elle refusait de dormir ou de manger.

_« En quoi me suis-je embarqué_? » se demandait Luke en berçant le bébé. « Je m'ennuie d'elle moi aussi, chérie, mais il faut dormir. Papa a besoin de dormir, ça fait deux jours que papa n'a pas dormi. Allons… allons… »

Après quelques heures, les pleurs paniqués se calmèrent puis s'éteignirent. Elle s'était enfin endormie. Il la posa dans son berceau, pris le moniteur pour bébé et sorti silencieusement de la chambre en remerciant le ciel de lui donner quelques heures de répit. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, sortit le jus de pomme et s'en versa un grand verre.

En plein milieu d'une grande gorgée, une voix féminine derrière lui le prit par surprise et il échappa tomber son verre qui éclata en mille miettes sur la plancher

« _Pas de garçon dans ma maison!!! »_

Il se retourna pour voir qui avait dit ses paroles. La cuisine était vide…

_À suivre!!!_


	2. Rencontre inattendue

En plein milieu d'une grande gorgée, une voix féminine derrière lui le prit par surprise et il échappa tomber son verre qui éclata en mille miettes sur la plancher

« _Pas de garçon dans ma maison!!! »_

Il se retourna pour voir qui avait dit ses paroles. La cuisine était vide. _« Ça y est, _se dit-il, _le manque de sommeil a affecté ma santé mentale_ ». Gardant le silence un instant pour s'assurer qu'April dorme toujours, il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement quand il n'entendit que le doux ronflement du bambin dans la chambre voisine. Il alla donc chercher un balai et une serviette afin d'essuyer le dégât que son imagination venait de causer.

Alors qu'il venait de jeter les derniers éclats de verre à la poubelle, il se dirigea vers le salon pour s'y reposer un peu. Il n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce lorsque la même voix retentit à nouveau.

_« Pas de garçon dans ma maison!!! »_

Il se retourna et trouva une femme, une superbe femme, le regard perdu, l'air en colère, debout dans sa cuisine, juste à côté du réfrigérateur. Tous deux partageaient la même surprise, un étranger se trouvait dans leur maison.

« Que faites-vous ici? » Demanda Luke, inquiet se précipitant devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

« Ce que je fais ici? Je peux vous renvoyer la question », répondit la femme.

« Je suis chez moi, ici », continua-t-il en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas chez vous, vous êtes chez moi. Vous êtes un garçon. Pas de garçon dans ma maison ».

« Ah, c'est drôle ce n'est pas ce qu'ont dit les propriétaires lorsqu'on m'a loué la maison », répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

« Ah! Ah! » Cria-t-elle.

« Pardon? »

« Vous avez dit loué, donc la maison ne vous appartient pas », continua-t-elle exposant un sens douteux de la logique.

« Ça me permet d'habiter légalement ici, répondit Luke, irrité. Et pourquoi je devrais me défendre de vivre dans une maison pour laquelle j'ai payé un loyer? »

« Parce que vous êtes dans ma maison », croisa-t-elle ses bras à son tour.

« J'ai rencontré les propriétaires et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout ».

« Eh bien, désolé mon cher, mais ceci est ma maison, c'est mon réfrigérateur que j'ai acheté de la brocante chez Ben, ma table de chez Madame Kim et mon four qui est un don de Sookie ».

« Vous connaissez madame Kim? »

« Ma fille est l'amie de Lane, la fille de madam… »

« Je connais Lane », la coupa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon point. Je suis chez MOI! Allez-vous-en! » Cria-t-elle

« Chut! Ma fille dort pour la première fois depuis deux jours, alors, SVP… si vous n'voulez pas vous en allez, du moins taisez vous! »

« Votre fille, votre fille est là-dedans, la femme ne dérougissait pas de colère, comment pouvez-vous coucher votre fille dans la chambre de la mienne, vous ne pouvez pas… »

Dans son élan de colère, elle traversa la cuisine d'un bond et s'approcha de Luke au point où son visage était pratiquement collé au sien. Luke trouvait étrange de ne ressentir aucune chaleur humaine émanant de son corps, il ne sentait ni le souffle de sa respiration ni l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Poussez-vous », dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Il n'en est pas question », répondit-il.

D'un mouvement sec, elle tenta de le pousser sur le côté pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la chambre de sa fille, mais au moment où sa main aurait dû toucher les vêtements de Luke, elle ne ressentit rien, elle passa dans le vide. Surprise, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et recommença à nouveau sa tentative de pousser l'homme géant qui se tenait devant elle, mais sans succès. Elle tentait d'y arriver, encore et encore, mais de ses yeux, elle voyait sa main fendre sa peau comme s'il n'existait pas.

Luke s'était préparé à la poussée de son assaillante, mais une femme de cette grandeur n'aurait pu en aucun cas réussir à le déplacer. Que fut donc sa surprise de ne se sentir aucun contact avec sa peau et de voir ses mains passer à travers son corps comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle essaya de nouveau et toujours le même résultat. Elle balançait maintenant ses mains à l'intérieur de lui comme si elle lui disait au revoir.

Apeuré, il se recula rapidement vers le salon et par pur esprit défensif, il déplaça tout ce qui voyait dans son chemin entre lui et le fantôme qui la hantait et qui avait l'air tout aussi effrayé que lui par la découverte de son état.

« Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? » Lui cria-t-il encore plus effrayé.

« Je l'ignore, répondit-elle une larme à l'œil et un chat dans la gorge. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ».

_À suivre…_


	3. Mystères

Voici la suite, j'avais un peu oublié que cette fic existait!

_« Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? » Lui cria-t-il encore plus effrayé._

_« Je l'ignore, répondit-elle une larme à l'œil et un chat dans la gorge. Je ne sais pas qui je suis »._

_

* * *

_

_Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis fou_, songea Luke en clignant des yeux en espérant qu'en les ouvrant, elle serait disparue. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Vous, vous… April! Éloignez-vous de la porte de la chambre de ma fille! »

Avant même que la femme eut le temps de réagir, Luke était rendu dans la chambre pour voir qu'elle était sur le point d'hurler à plein poumons en le voyant comme elle le faisait quotidiennement depuis quelques jours. Il la prit dans ses bras et berça le corps épuisé de son enfant n'étant qu'incapable de s'empêcher lui-même de verser des larmes face à tout le drame qu'il vivait dans sa vie.

« Tout va bien aller, chuchotait-il écrasant son sanglot. Tout va bien aller. Papa n'est pas fou. Papa est fatigué. Le dernier mois a été difficile, n'est-ce pas? »

« _Je ne vous le fais pas dire_ ». Luke entendit à nouveau la voix de la femme. Soupirant et effaçant ses larmes, il leva les yeux pour la voir assis en indien sur la table à langer. « C'est la chambre de ma fille, ici._ »_ Dit-elle d'un ton de voix plus doux.

« Écoutez, s'il-vous-plait, je ne pensais jamais avoir à supplier un fantôme ou quoique ce soit que vous êtes un jour, mais s'il-vous-plait, ne lui faites pas de mal. Elle est petite, c'est un bébé, elle est épuisée, elle vient de perdre sa mère et je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. Vous n'êtes probablement que le fruit de mon imagination, mais ne lui faites pas de mal je vous prie ».

« Vous êtes un bon père, dit la femme du même ton de voix. Ma fille n'a pas un bon père. Il se serait enfui à grandes enjambées s'il avait vu ce que vous avez vu ce soir, en laissant ma fille derrière bien sûr ».

« Je ne suis pas un bon père. En tout cas, elle ne le croit pas », dit-il en pointant sa fille qui s'époumonait et criait _maman_ avec une constance surprenant.

« Avez-vous essayé de tremper sa sucette dans du sucre? Ça peut l'aider à se calmer »

« Je veux qu'elle dorme, pas l'exciter davantage! » Disait Luke en se demandant pourquoi il s'obstinait à se quereller avec sa propre imagination.

« Et si vous essayiez de la tremper dans quelques gouttes de gin? »

« De l'alcool? Je ne peux pas donner de l'alcool à ma fille pour la faire dormir ».

« Je ne dis pas de la saouler, simplement de le lui faire goûter un petit peu ».

« Mais… mais… je vous dis que ça marche, c'est… c'est… c'est… enfin, je ne me rappelle plus qui m'avait dit cela, mais c'était quelqu'un de confiance ».

« Ah! Si une personne inconnue de confiance vous l'a dit… » Continuait-il avec sarcasme.

« Je vous jure, donnez-moi la sucette ».

« Il n'en est pas question ».

« Donnez-moi la sucette ».

« Elle tient à cette sucette plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre chose dans le monde, je ne vais pas lui enlever! »

« Allez, je ne vais pas arrêter de vous déranger tant que je n'aurai pas la sucette dans ma main ».

« Mais… mais… »

« Allez! » Ordonna-t-elle, la main tendue vers lui. Il finit par prendre la sucette, encourageant des cris encore plus furieux d'April. Lorsqu'il la déposa dans main de la femme, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Luke leva les yeux au plafond devant sa propre stupidité.

« Évidemment! » Dit-il avant de prendre la sucette sur le plancher, déposer une April hurlante dans son berceau et sortit de la chambre pour nettoyer la sucette. Une fois le robinet fermé, il croisa du regard une vieille bouteille de scotch qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis l'enterrement, mais qui lui semblait terriblement attirante à ce moment précis. Il la prit, ouvrit le bouchon, en avalant un grosse gorgée à même le rebord et en versa un goutte sur la sucette d'April. En retournant dans la chambre, il vit sa fille pleurant, tirant les mains vers cette sucette qu'elle aimait tant. « On sera tous les deux alcooliques dans un mois si tout continue comme ça! » Rit-il avant de s'asseoir dans la berceuse. Il s'aperçut alors que son fantôme était parti et alors que les pleurs d'April se calmaient, ses paupières s'alourdissaient et peu à peu il s'endormit.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il se réveilla en sursaut toujours sur la chaise berçante de sa fille. En levant les yeux, il croisa ceux d'April qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ici, souriait en voyant son père. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de retourner le premier sourire de sa fille qui lui était adressé.

« Alors, mon bébé, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui, t'as faim? » Demanda Luke en regarda sa petite fille qui ne lui répondit rien, mais qui lui sourit.

« Que dirais-tu d'avoir du bon gruau? Dit-il encore à un visage souriant. Le scotch te va un peu trop bien ma princesse, je devrai faire attention à toi à l'adolescence! » À ce moment, il l'entendit rire et il tomba encore en amour avec cette petite fille qui était la sienne.

Un peu plus tard, Luke voulait s'assurer que le restaurant tenait encore debout. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il aurait bientôt à prendre soin d'une petite fille, il se résolut à prendre quelques mois de congé, à réduire les heures d'ouverture de son casse-croûte et de demander à son bon ami, Buddy, de surveiller la tenue des choses pendant son absence. Avec la petite, qui était toujours de bonne humeur et très bien, dans un traîneau, il sortait de la maison en souriant pour croiser Babette qui revenait de son rendez-vous quotidien avec le monde du potin de Star Hollow.

« Bonjour Babette! » Sourit-il en traînant sa fille derrière lui.

« Oh! Luke! Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vu sortir de la maison et ce petit trésor, comment va-t-elle? »

« C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui pour elle, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, sa maman lui manque ».

« Et toi, tu t'en sors? Tu as l'air fatigué ».

« On va s'en sortir, hein, bébé? » Demanda-t-il à April qui fit sortir un petit cri de joie en terme de réponse. Au moment, où il était sur le point de la quitter pour continuer sa marche, il se souvint de son hallucination de la veille. « Eh, Babette, je ne sais pas si c'est trop te demander, mais connaissais-tu les personnes qui vivaient ici auparavant? »

« Oh! C'est une histoire tellement triste, cher. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie envie de te le raconter. Ne le prend pas mal, mon beau, mais c'est tellement triste, ça me brise le cœur de simplement en parler ».

« Mais… mais… »

« Prends soin de ton petit trésor, Luke », avait-elle fini à par laisser sortir un brin de chagrin dans la voix avant de retourner à l'intérieur et laissant un Luke bouche-bée derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Babette refuser de raconter un potin et il était de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé aux anciens habitants de la maison qu'il louait. Il n'osa cependant plus en parler en voyant toute la peine qu'il avait faite à son amie Babette.

Il passa tout de même une excellente journée au restaurant à servir sa clientèle qui, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, lui avait terriblement manqué, mais il remarqua qu'elle était vraisemblablement plus triste qu'à l'habitude. Le dynamisme qui caractérisait habituellement Star Hollow semblait quelque peu éteint et il se demandait presque si les anciens habitants de la maison n'étaient pas la cause de cette tristesse.

En rentrant dans la maison, fier d'avoir enfin passé une journée productive, il lava sa fille, la coucha dans son berceau et monta à l'étage en espérant d'avoir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil couché confortablement dans son lit. En entrant dans sa chambre, cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la même femme que la veille couchée sur son lit qu'elle prétendait être le sien, sanglotant à pleine larmes : « ma fille me manque ».

_À suivre…_


End file.
